Scales and Paws
by ZeroTheFearless
Summary: A new Vaste Lorde has appeared and Aizen wants them on his side. This choice may be beneficial to Aizen and his army, how will this affect Grimmjow? Rated teen for stuff that happens, there's a reason people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Long story short, I was listening to 'She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) by David Guetta ft. Sia and was attacked by a random plot bunny. Don't ask where it came from, it just was like 'poof! I'm magically here and I'm a plot bunny, bitches!'. So yea.**

Swirling azure eyes scanned the barren dessert of Hueco Mundo. Aizen's orders where to track the spiritual pressure of a Vasta Lorde that had caught his attention about a week ago. They had been tracking it ever since. And no matter how close they thought they had gotten or how good his eye sight was, Grimmjow and his fraccion could not find what ever hollow had that spiritual pressure.

"I say we just give up. We haven't found them yet, and we are not going to find them," Di Roy had been complaining throughout the entire mission.

Now, a few days ago, Grimmjow would have told him to shut his trap, and get over it. But it was now, and he was almost ready to give in. They trailed the spiritual pressure for a few more hours, and when they where getting ready to turn back, out of the corner of his eye, a flash of grey and gold sprinted across the sand.

"There they are! Get your asses moving!" Grimmjow shouted behind him as he sonidoed after the blur. After a good 15 minute chase, they had finally cornered the hollow at the end of a canyon. Once the Vasta Lorde realized they had no where else to go, they stopped abruptly, back still to the arrancars.

"Why don't you turn around, huh? It'd be nice to know who we have been chasing all across Hueco Mundo," they had finally tracked this hollow down, and caught them, and Grimmjow wanted to see who the bastard they had been chasing, for a week straight, was.

"My name is Zoi." The statement went with the figure turning around to face them. They where greeted with pale, pale skin, fiery gray-blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, tipped with dark blue, tied into a high, tight pony tail. Wrappingings swined around her forearms, and from just above the knee all the way down to the middle of the foot. A grey tank top that reached just above her navel clung to her skin, with little diamonds of crimson marching across the bottom. Torn, grey shorts where held up by a long crimson sash. Around her right upper arm where three scarlet bands, and around her neck hung a golden pendant.

They only things indicating that she was a hollow where the two, foot and a half twisted horns that adorned her head, and her hollow mask which was an inch thick band of stark white bone that lay across her nose, disapating into her hair.

"So, what does Aizen want with me? Why did he send an espada and his fraccion to chase me down?" None of the arrancars could speak for a bit. They where all too stunned. Here was this immensely powerful Vaste Lorde, who was not only a girl, she didn't even look like a hollow. None of them could even see her hollow hole.

Shawlong was the first to remember why they had come there in the first place. "Lord Aizen wishes to recruit you for his army."

"And if I refuse."

"Then we get to drag you back forcefully," stated Edrad, with a sadistic hint of glee.

"I would like to see you try," an ever so slight smile teased her lips.

"Well you heard her," Grimmjow's signature smirk was firmly planted on his face. "Get her!"

At Grimmjow's command, the 5 fraccion sprung into action. Before Yylfordt could land the first blow, Zoi sonidoed out of the way. Hakeem tried next, with the same result. This little game continued for a bit longer, until Di Roy finally got an opening and took a swing.

Sparks flew off of where Di Roy's Zanpakto connected with Zoi's forearm. With a sharp shove of her arm, Zoi threw him back to where the rest of the arrancars stood. The skill of the hollow greatly intrigued and suprised Grimmjow, who was not helping in the slightest. Nope, he was just watching from a nearby sand dune.

"So, you can actually catch me. To be honest, I am rather surprised. But now that you have proven that, I may as well start taking this seriously."

"What do you mean 'take this seriously'?" Di Roy asked.

"Have I once made to strike a blow on any of you as we have played our little game? I was waiting to see if you could at least deal with my speed before I moved on to seeing how you would deal with my attacks. It's that simple,"

"Well if your attacks are as you speak of them, than why not give us your best shot," Shawlong wondered why her attacks needed she test them first before she used them.

"My pleasure," gray spiritual pressure began to form around her ankles, all the way up the bandages that where wrapped around her legs. As the pressure grew more intense the sand around the fractions feet began to surge and scatter. But it was not as if just the sand was being manipulated, it was if the space itself was.

"Hakai Chikyu!" Zoi's right foot was lifted up, then was brought down into the sand. The same sort of surging of space that had surrounded the arrancars earlier now shot towards them, but amplified ten-fold. Once it reached them, they all cried out in pain. It was as if everything about there being was being ripped and broken.

Small gashes appeared all across them as they finally where able to pull themselves of of the ground, all of them now huvering in mid air, panting as if they just ran from there to Los Noches and back.

"Well, you got out of that remarkably quickly. But, your not safe in the sky either. Uchikudake Sora!" Zoi swiped her right hand, now surrounded by the same grey spiritual pressure. Once again the shifting space was shot at the arrancars once again. But this time it surrounded them rather than just around below them. They had no escape. There cries and screams echoed out in the vast and empty dessert of Hueco Mundo.

Zoi turned her head to the side to view Grimmjow. He was no longer sitting, but was now in a defensive stance, as he listened to his fraccions crie out in agony.

"So, should I put them out of there misery, or should I make them suffer?"

"Do what ever you like with them, are you coming with or not?"

Zoi seemed to ponder this a bit.

"Sure, why not?" After making her decision, she snapped her right hand shut into a fist and all the cries suddenly stopped. There babies fell to the ground rather unceremoniously. Zoi turned back to Grimmjow.

"Well what are you waiting for? Your the one who knows the way to Los Noches,"

Grimmjow grunted in reply, and turned around to start on the journey back to Los Noches. Zoi trailed close behind, never utering a word the entire way back.

_I hope there deaths where worth getting her on our side. Just how powerful is she really, because she really wasn't trying back there. Ah well, at least I got the mission done. _Grimmjow had the entire walk to contemplate what would happen when they got to Los Noches.

**A/N: This little thing will probably only have two or three more chapters to it. Leave feedback and I hope you enjoyed the random plot bunny that I am trying to stop from eating my brain.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally updating this! Woo! I plan on getting a new update for all of my stories out.**

Aizen stared intently at his newest recruit. Oh how intriguing she was. He couldn't wait to see what kind of arrancar she turned out to be. But he still had to test her, even if she had already killed all of Grimmjow's fraccion.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Zoi. And it is wonderful that you have decided to join my ranks,"

"I hope this is worth it,"

"Oh I assure you my dear that it will be once you are an arrancar. But first I must gauge your strength as is. So you will fight the 10th espada, Yammy Ryalgo,"

At the mention of his name, the big brutish espada stepped foward a bit and smiled with a manic, sadistic edge. The movement did not go unnoticed by Zoi, who glanced sideways at Yammy, not bothering to turn her head.

"Is there a place for us to fight, or do we just end up tearing up your lovely trone room, Lord Aizen," all tone had now left Zoi's voice, making her sound strangely like Ulquiorra.

"Well of course there is. Allow me to show the way," Aizen proceeded to walk to the training arena, espada, Gin, Tosen, and a now oddly unintrested Vasta Lorde in tow. Once they arrived, everyone disspursed around the walls, siting or standing on the odd 3D shapes that surrounded the arena. Yammy stood in the middle of the arena, Zoi standing roughly 15 feet away from him.

Yammy shifted ever so slightly, ready for any action the blond would make. The one action he was not prepared for was absolutely nothing. Zoi simply stood there, eyeing Yammy like one would a particularly discusting bug they had just stepped on. The only thing this did was intrigue all the spectators and piss off Yammy.

"You know, I was going to be a gentleman and let you take the first shot, but that look you're giving me is pissing me off to much to wait," Yammy nearly shouted the sentence, his anger flowing around the room with his spiritual pressure.

"Be my guest. Give me your best shot, and I won't even dodge," the monotone in her voice was slowly creeping away. This only served to piss Yammy off even more.

"Why you little-! Think you're so tough! I'll show you!" Yammy shot a huge cero at Zoi. She didn't even flinch as it was shot at her, completely engulfing her as it hit. But as the smoke cleared, it turned out she had kept to her previous statement. She had not budged an inch.

"Oh come on," the tone and emotion had finally returned to Zoi's voice. "Is that really your best shot," it was clear that all she wanted to do was piss Yammy off.

"Grrrrr! I'll show you!" Yammy attacked her again, this time with his Zanpakto. He went to strike her full on in the chest. But no such luck. Once he had gotten close enough, Zoi reached out and cought the blade in her hand.

"Wha-" Yammys confusion was cut short when Zoi's hand clenched, and his Zanpakto started to crack.

"Well, you really aren't worth the effort of properly attacking, so I guess I'll just have to take you out in such a simple manner," Zoi sighed in boredom and something that resembled disappointment. "Bureiku Bureido," with that finally statement, Zoi's hand clenched the rest of the way. Yammys Zanpakto shattered. But it wasn't just the end of the blade that broke, the entire sword broke, right down to the guard and grip.

Yammy gasped out and colapsed to the ground. No one had to get closer to him to know that he was dead. This Vaste Lorde, who wasn't even an arrancar yet, had just killed the tenth espada.

Slow clapping came from the direction of Aizen.

"Well done, well done. You will be rather valuable to my ranks, and once you become an arrancar, you will certainly take a place in the espada. But for now, let us go back to the trone room so we can make a new arrancar,"

Once everyone was back to the trone room, Zoi knelt in the center of the the room. Aizen stood in front of her, Hogyoku in hand. After the light of the Hogyoku engulfed Zoi, she stood from her crouch on the floor, not much of her looking the different. The biggest and most obvious change was now her blonde hair had dared to a soft brown only other changes being now her hollow hole was visible. It went right through her neck, just below her chin and her horns where now gone. The three Crimson bands on her right arm where still in place along with the wrappings around her fore arms and legs.

The biggest and most obvious change was now her blonde hair had dared to a soft brown color.

"What is your name, and who do you belong to?" Aizens sickly sweet voice drifted to Zoi's ears.

"My name is Zoi Helifest, and I belong to..." she paused for a moment, as if choosing her words. "I belong to now one, but I will serve Lord Aizen,"

"Very well then. You will be known as espada number 8. Syayelapporo you are now 9 and Aaroniero will be 10. You are all dismissed. Ulquiorra, would you kindly get Zoi here some clothes then show her to her chambers,"

"Of course lord Aizen," Ulquiorra quickly left, Zoi in toe.

Aizen turned back to the rest of th espada.

"You are all dismissed. Grimmjow, could you stay for a bit longer though?" even though it was phrased as a question, it was clearly an order, so as the rest of the espada left the room, Grimmjow stayed in place.

"Yes, Lord Aizen?"

"While Zoi is still getting accustomed to things here in Los Noches, I wish for you to be the one to show her around and help her get used to it,"

"Sir, why me? Wouldn't it make more sense to have someone else help her?"

"You are the one who brought her here, so she is most likely to trust you. Besides, I would assign Ulquiorra to this job, but he is already occupied with taking care of Inoue,"

Grimmjow growled slightly under his breath, "Of course, sir,".

Aizen slightly smiled down at Grimmjow. Having such a responsibility would do him good.

At Zoi's Room

The brand new arrancar and 8th espada looked at her image in the mirror. She had actually never seen her own image, at least not since becoming a hollow, but she couldn't remember anything before then.

Her previously messy blonde hair was now silky looking and knot free, not to mention brown, falling down past her shoulders. Her uniform was not much different from what she had worn previously. The top was a simple tube top, ending a couple inches above her naval. Her shoulder where covered by a balaro, the sleaves reaching down to her wrists, then tapering down to cover the back of her hands. Rather than shorts, she now wore a pair of simple, but slightly baggy, hakamas with a black obi.

Ulquiorra stood behind her, his hands still in his pockets and face ever expressionless.

"This is is fine. You can leave me now, Quatre, I am fine on my own,"

Ulquiorra nodded his head slightly before turning around to leave. Once he was almost out the door, he turned his head slightly to the side to address Zoi.

"In a half hour, Grimmjow will be here to show you the way around Los Noches. Until then, stay put," and then he left, shutting the door behind him with out a sound.

Zoi sighed slightly. She wasn't happy about this. Hueco Hundo as a whole was dull and life less, but here, it was worse. For her, it felt as if she was suficating, a rather unpleasant feeling that she was unfortunately well acquainted with.

She had no memories of who she was before she died, but she did know how she had died. And she knew that it wasn't an accident. Someone had killed her.

With a sign, she sat down on her bed. _Think of better things, don't think about that now. Not here._

"Maybe I can take a nap while I wait. That should help," Zoi spoke out loud to herself. She silently lied down on her bed and closed her eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: I finally got more down. Sorry about how long it took. Alright, before I finish up this Authors Note, I need, and I mean need, some opinions on this. I'm gonna do a FMA/Bleach crossover, and I'm trying to decide if I should have Ed and Al as the main characters or the characters from Bleach I've abducted. Not gonna tell who they are though. Please PM me or leave a review! Todaloo, hope your enjoying!**


End file.
